A Different Sakuno
by Nikooru-sama
Summary: What if Sakuno is the opposite of being clumsy, polite or shy, what if she doesn't like Ryoma? And what if she becomes a regular?Sakuno centric I think, friendship with regulars and RyomaXSakuno! NOT UPDATING
1. Chapter 1 : Sakuno

**Sakuno**

Sakura4eva: Well this is a new fic! It was stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to type it up!

Sakuno: Am I really gonna be a mean person?

Sakuno4eva: Well, to most people, yes...

Eiji: Nya! She's gonna be scary like her Grandma!

Sakura4eva: Well I hope you enjoy my new story! This doesn't really have a plot so this probably won't end for a long while, if I don't want to continue it... Anyway! Enjoy the first chappie!

The school bell rang and everyone went outside for their lunch break, especially the school's tennis regulars!

"Nya! Let's play Momo-senpai! I'm soooooo bored!" shouted Eiji, jumping up and down infront of Momoshiro.

"Yeah, I will when I finish my bento!" (I think it means lunch pack...)

Kaidoh was hitting a tennis ball at a wall with his racket, but since he hit it too hard, the ball zoomed past Kaidoh and had hit Momoshiro's lunch out of his hand, onto the floor.

"Oi! That was my lunch you Viper!" shouted Momo, getting red in the face because he's angry.

"Fshhhhhh... It's your fault for not dodging it!" Kaidoh hissed back.

Then a fight between Momo and Kaidoh has started, all the regulars tried to pull them apart but failed until...

"Everyone! Can you move please!" the regulars turned to the person that said those words and it was Ryuzaki Sakuno in her tennis clothes.

"Hello! Can you move your butts! I'm gonna be late!" then she pushed everyone away to get through the people that were blocking her way.

"Hey, was that our coach's grandaughter, Sakuno?" said Kawamaru, turning back to his friends.

"I'll make her run laps the next time we see her. Everyone! Run 20 laps around the tennis court!" said Tezuka.

"Hai!" then the regulars started to run around the courts.

With Sakuno

"Grrrrr... Where is Tomo-chan! She's late and she tells me to be on time!" Sakuno was getting frustrated that her best friend was late at their usual meeting place, the big Sakura tree (I don't know if it exists in the real POT because I'm really making this up!)

"SAKUNO!" when Sakuno turned around, it was her friend Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan, what were you going to tell me at class?"

"Well, you know the singing contest that's gonna be held in this school? Well, I entered you in it!" Sakuno's face fell. Tomoka did something REALLY bad!

"WHY! YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" screamed Sakuno, looking like she is gonna kill any moment.

"Well, you have a really good singing voice. EEEEPPPPPP!" Tomoka started to run away while Sakuno chased after her.

With the Regulars

The boys had finished running their laps, of course panting heavily and all until they heard screaming noises in the distance like: 'Don't kill me!' and 'Why why why!'.

Tomoka turned a corner and bumped into Inui and hid behind him, obviously he knew what was going on, also Sakuno turned the corner and was about to grab her best friend until Fuji, Kawamaru, Eiji and Oishi held her back.

"Calm down!" said Oishi while letting go of her when she calmed down.

"Ryuzaki! Run 10 laps around the court!" said Tezuka as he saw the regulars coach's grandaughter.

"I really prefer 20, but who gives." then she ran off circling around the courts.

"Thank you for saving me!" Tomoka said and bowed her head to the boys that saved her.

"How did you make her angry?" said Fuji, having a smile appearing on his face.

"Well, since there's a singing contest being held here, I thought I would sign up for her when I completely forgot she doesn't like singing contests." she started to laugh nervously.

The boys were like: 'Ok! We've got the picture now!'. (Very cheesy!)

With Sakuno

Sakuno is running her 7th lap mumbling stuff like: 'I didn't do anything!' and 'What the hell is up with Tomoka!', then she heard in the distance: 'Sakuno-hime! We love you!' well you can guess who they are, if you don't you must be an idiot, I'll just tell you anyway, it's her fanboys.

"Ah crap! And I'm stuck doing laps and having my fanboys chase after me, I'm on my 9th lap so I'll just run away after!"

You probably don't know why she has fanboys, well she has them because she's the best female tennis player and is the only female prodigy in the whole school, she attracted most of the males in the school.

"Sakuno?" sakuno stoppped running and turned to the person that called her name, her grandma.

"What are you doing? Did Tezuka make you run laps today?"

"Well, yeah! Got no time to talk! Trying to run away from fanboys!"

"Well, why won't we just have a tennis match against eachother so your fanboys won't bother you." suggested Sakuno's grandmother (I don't know her name, can someone tell me?)

So the two Ryuzakis went into a tennis court to play tennis against eachother, having a lot of people watching them, especially the regulars.

Sakura4eva: Well first chappie done!

Sakuno: Mou, I'm really mean...

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Sakura4eva: I really wish I owned Prince of Tennis... Probably everyone wants to own them! I need to know what Sakunos grandmother's name is and I also need to know what's the two freshmen boys that are round with Horio, I need to know their names! Well, until next time! (Waves goodbye!)

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ryuzaki's match

**Ryuzaki match!**

Sakura4eva: Hi again! I'm soz that I put this story up, it's really random but I wanted to type it up, so soz! (I sob)

Eiji: Nya! Don't cry!

Sakura4eva: Anyway, here's the new chapter for my new, lamest story! (sob) And there is also a move I made up! If it's lame, tell me and also give me different ideas of what made-up moves I can create!

Sakuno starts with the ball first so she throws the ball up into the air and hits it, when it had hit the ground on Sumire's side it started to spin like Ryoma's 'Twist Serve'.

'Twist Serve!' all the regulars and other people that play tennis gaped at Sakuno, thinking she can do the twist serve, but it isn't!

The ball went up into the air and spun round like a mini tornado infront of Sumire, so she covers her eyes so the dust won't go in and forgot to hit the ball back to Sakuno, instead the ball went past her face, hitting the tennis fence behind her, making Sakuno in the lead.

"I see Sakuno, you have used the Tornado serve I taught you, I thought you never got it!" said Sumire, getting into position for the next round.

"Hn." then Sakuno served with her Tornado serve but Sumire returned it back and it went on for quite a while.

(I'm gonna skip the match coz I don't think I can do anymore details in this kinda story!)

Game and match: 6 - 5

The match finished and Sumire won the match.

"That was a close game Sakuno, keep up the good work!" Sumire shook her grandaughter's hand in the middle of the court.

"Hai, Obaachan." and with that, Sakuno walked out of the tennis court, going to a girl's tennis meeting spot which I just made up!

"I wonder what serve that was! It looked like the Twist serve!" everyone that saw the serve Sakuno did, started to mumble stuff about what serve it was and stuff like that.

Sumire went up to the regulars that was bunched into a small group.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! What serve was that?" said Momo, being a bit surprised from the serve.

"Well, it's called 'Tornado Serve' but only me and Sakuno can use it, unless someone else has a lot of control on serving the ball."

Then Echizen Ryoma comes along, yawning on the way. (Ryoma and Sakuno haven't met yet, weird I know...)

"Oi, Echizen! Where have you been! You missed a good match!" said Momo, getting Ryoma into a head-lock.

"Itai, senpai!" Ryoma was trying to struggle free, but failed.

"You're choking him Momo-senpai." said Fuji, looking at Ryoma's blue face.

Then someone was coming their way screaming "SAKUNO'S OBAACHAN!" and it's Tomoka.

"Hmm, hi Tomoka! What's all the screaming about?"

"Is Sakuno around? I need to ask her something!"

"Well she just left to go to the girl's tennis meeting spot. And I don't have a clue where it is."

"Oh well, hi Ryoma-sama!" she ran to Ryoma and tried to hug him but he moved out of the way, so she hugged Oishi.

"Oops! Gomen nasai! I better get going! Bye!" and she ran off, shouting "Sakuno! Where the hell are you!" and stuff like that to look for her friend.

"Che, she's so loud." said Ryoma, walking away to somewhere only god knows and himself.

"Every regular! Run 20 laps around the court! Now!" yelled Tezuka, he thinks it's fun making them run laps.

"And whoever is last, has to drink my 'Inui's Charge-up Improved juice'." the liquid inside the drink was a pink, red and orange colour (like the colour of a sunset) but the drink smelt like rotten dead rats, everyone backed away from Inui, even Fuji.

"Do the laps now or I'll make it 30 laps!"

"Hai!" the regulars started to run as fast as they could.

'Lucky Echizen/Ochibi!' Eiji and Momo were thinking while running for their dear lifes!

Sakura4eva: Well that was another random chapter for a random story! Probably in the next chapter I'll put in why Sakuno is different.

Kawamaru: In the summary, you said Sakuno is gonna be a regular?

Sakura4eva: What about it?

Kaidoh: Only boys can be regulars.

Sakura4eva: OMG! He speaks! Is it the end of the world!

Ryoma: Stop shouting...

Ryoma's fangirls: RYOMA-SAMA! RYOMA-SAMA!

Sakuno: Am I really gonna be a regular?

Sakura4eva: Depends on Tezuka and the old hag that you call your grandma! Anyway, tell me if the move sucks like hell or ok, if you think it sucks then give me ideas to come up with new ones! Plz leave a review, I love them!


	3. Not a chapter! Sorry!

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter so I'm REALLY sorry about this! The reason is because I have a lot of tests and homework to do for school, so I'm really sorry about this! I'll be continuing this story but later in the next month or so, so I'm really sorry for you guys that like this story so you need to hold on until I update! This goes for ALL my stories! (even though I have only 3) So I hope you'll review when I update!


End file.
